1 Mistake Changes Everything
by H2ORikkiZaneluvr
Summary: Rikki and Zane had a great relationship, until one fight changed everything. Rikki is found missing during a horrible storm. Will Zane Find her? Read and Find out!
1. The Mistake

I was walking along the beach waiting for my boyfriend to arrive

**Rikki's POV**

I was walking along the beach waiting for my boyfriend to arrive. I realized he was 10 minutes late, but that didn't matter, I still loved him.

"Rikki!" Zane yelled from the top of the beach. I turned around to see him waving at me. He started running down to me.

"Hey," I said.

"So, you want to go to Mako tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah Sure!"

**JUICENET**

"Hey Rikki," Cleo said as Rikki and Zane walked in.

"Hey Cleo," Rikki said as she sat down. Zane went to get something to drink

"So, Emma's parents are gone for the night so we can go over there tonight," Cleo stated.

"I can't, Zane and I are going to Mako,"

"It's a full moon Rikki,"

"Man, I forgot!" Rikki confessed. "Zane, I can't go to Mako tonight,"

Zane walks over to Rikki, " Why not?"

"Well, It's a full moon,"

"Ok," Zane said depressed.

"Oh Come on Zane!" Rikki says as she leans in to kiss him. "Feel better?"

"Well, maybe one more and I will," he teased. They share another kiss.

Cleo interrupts " Um, Rikki, Can you guys stop for a few minutes so we can plan tonight?"

"Sure," Rikki said. _I wish it wasn't a full moon, so I can go to Mako tonight. Well, I hope we can do it another time. _

**FULL MOON**

"Did you finish blocking that window Rikki?" Emma asked.

"No, I'll go cover them," Rikki goes over there to cover it not realizing that the full moon was already up. She stares at it not realizing that she was moonstruck.

"Rikki?" Emma asked. "Did you finish the cover?"

"Uhh, Yeah,"

"Rikki are you alright?" Cleo asked. Rikki pushed through them and walked out the door.

"Oh no, Moonstruck," Emma said. Rikki swims to Mako and spends the whole night there.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Hey, Zane!" Rikki calls to him.

"Hey Rikki, you wanna go to Mako tonight?"

Ye—Oh, I forgot, Emma, Cleo and I are having a girls night," Rikki said noticing how Zane was.

"You always have other plans now!" Zane yells, "We never spend time anymore, It's all about you!"

"I'm sorry Zane!"

"No!" Zane screamed, " I'm getting tired of all the little things you're always doing,"

"Zane, If you can't accept this then fine, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rikki screamed back. She starts running away. _I can't believe how Zane is acting! He is soo immature. We can do things some other time. He should know to plan things ahead like Emma and Cleo do. Ugh, I'm so mad! _


	2. Missing

I just kept running and running

I just kept running and running. I had no clue where I was. I ran into the water and swam away.

Suddenly, a big boat passed by and the anchor hit Rikki on the head. She collapsed to the bottom.

"What was that?" one of the sailers said.

"I don't know lets look," The people on the boat dove in the water and saw a mermaid on the bottom. They took her out of the water and put her on the boat. They drove away and 10 minutes later her mermaid tail was gone. "Look! The sailor guy said to his mate, " She turned to a normal person.

Rikki woke up and saw two people staring at her. "Who are you? Where am I?"

They just smiled at her.

**OPENING CREDITS--SEE URL ON PROFILE!!**

ZANE AND EMMA AND CLEO

Emma's doorbell rang. "Zane?" She asked, "What are you doing here?"

"It's Rikki, She's Missing," Zane said.

"What?!" Emma and Cleo said together.

"Yeah, We need to find her…" Zane said. Right when Zane opens the door, it starts to thunder and lightning.

"Oh, great," Zane complains, " I hope Rikki is ok,"

"I guess we have to wait 'til tomorrow," Cleo said.

"No,No! Zane yelled, "I'm not waiting until tomorrow to find Rikki,"

"If only Rikki had her cell phone and you can call her," Emma stated. Zane looked at her and smiled. He dials Rikki's number to hopefully get her to answer.

"Hello?" Rikki says sadly.

"Rikki?" Zane asked happily.

"Zane?" Rikki sniffs.

"Rikki, Where are you?"

"I…don't…know!" Rikki cries sadly. Right when Zane is about to tell her something he hears…

"Hey, get off your phone!"

"ZANE SAVE ME!"

"RIKKI? RIKKI?" Zane yells. Phone gets disconnected.

"Zane?" Emma says, "Zane, you ok? What happened?" Zane runs out in the pouring rain.

RIKKI IN DANGER

"Who was that your boyfriend?" The guy says. Rikki is sitting there crying.

"Listen carefully, If your boyfriend tries to come get you, there will be consequences!"

"No! Rikki yells. "Let me go!" She tries to free herself but its no use.

"Now, we have to take some samples of your mermaidness," the guy smiles. He goes and dials on his phone.

"Hello, Dr Denman…"

Rikki looks over and realizes that they were there when they were trapped in Mako.

"Zane…" Rikki whispers.


	3. Escaped

1

**1.03 Escaped**

Consequences? What does he mean by that? All I know is that I HAVE to get out of here! I wonder how Zane is taking all this. I wish we never fought.

"Ok, You will either let us get samples, or we'll do it the hard way," He said. He came closer and closer to Rikki. Right when he was about to grab a sample of hair, Rikki pressed her fist together and the guy's hand heated up. He dropped the sample plate and looked at his hand. "What the heck?"

He went to put his hand under cold water. Rikki quickly took out her phone and dialed Zane's number. "Zane?" His voicemail came on. She dialed Emma. "Hello?" Emma said.  
"Emma, It's Rikki,"

"Rikki Where are you?"

"Doesn't matter, find Zane and tell him not to find me,"

"Rikki, Why?"

"Because--,"

"Give me your phone now," He grabs it from Rikki and takes it to the other room. He grabs a bottle of water and says, "Ok, what would happen if this water goes on you?" He smiles. Rikki tries to free herself but the water splashes all over her. _Oh No! _"What do you want from me!" She screams.

"Oh look, a mermaid," He smiles and pushes her into another room. There's a pool-like area for her to stay in.

"Ok, Dr. Denman will be here shortly," he said. _Where can I escape? Ugh, Dr. Denman! _

The worker people left Rikki alone, which is a stupid thing to do but they did. Rikki pushed herself out of the water, dried herself off and tried to find a way out.

"Hey, Dr. Denman!" The guy says, "Nice to see you again," _Oh No! I have to get out of here. Where's the door to get out? I could hear Dr. Denman get closer and closer to the other room. _Dr. Denman gets in the room and Rikki sees her. "Ahh…Rikki," She said. Rikki started backing up and tightened her hand to a fist. The whole room steamed up and Rikki ran for it. She grabbed her phone on the way out. "Where…is…she??" Dr. Denman said angry. _I kept running until I was far away from that place. I had no clue where I was. There was no ocean near me…I was completely lost. _

_OPENING CREDITS(SEE VIDEO) __/watch?vKSTkOBP-7ZQ_

_**ZANE…………………………………………………………………………….**_

As Zane traveled through the pouring rain, he thought about Rikki. Where she was…If she was ok… He kept looking out wondering where she would be. Then a BIG flashing light appeared and nearly blinded Zane. He tried to see who was there, but the light got closer and closer which made him even more blinded. When the flashing light finally got close enough, Zane saw two men. "Excuse me," Zane said, "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" The replied.

"I'm looking for someone," Zane said, "Have you seen a girl around here? I doubt it never mind," Zane started up his boat when…

"Does this girl you speak of…happen to be a mermaid?" one of the guys asked.

"What?"

"I'm guessing you're the boyfriend who called," the other guy stated, "We've been waiting for you," They both smiled and stared directly at Zane. Zane was very confused and didn't know what was happening…

_**RIKKI……………………………………………………………………………………**_

_Yes! I finally reached an area near the water, but I didn't know what beach that was. Great! This is just great… I hope Zane didn't go find me! I--_

It starts to rain…_**(A/N She wasn't close to the area where it rained and she's now closer to home) **__Oh this is awesome! Ughh! A place to hide…a place to hide…Ahh there! _She runs over to the nearest store and runs to the bathroom in time to not expose herself. When she finally dried off she stayed at the restaurant for a while.

"You seem depressed," the waiter said.

"Yeah, I was having a bad few days and I'm worried that my boyfriend was worried about me,"

"Ohh I see," The waiter said, "I remember some young man come in here and say the same thing!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, what was his name?" the waiter asks as she tries to remember.

"Was his name Zane?!" Rikki asked.

"YES!" The waiter said, "That's it, I hear he's looking for you,"

"oh, no!" Rikki cried. Rikki's phone started to ring. It was Zane.

"Zane?" Rikki questioned.

"No, this is Dr. Denman, The only way for you to see your loving boyfriend is to come back here for more tests,"

"But--," Phone disconnects.

_**That's the end of episode 3. I hope you like it…Please Review! I love that! If you want to see the trailers, go on my account on youtube. It's on my profile or you can search: Hollisterkali. Thanks For reading!! **__****___


	4. Tears of a Lover

1

**1.04 Tears of A Lover**

_I don't know what to do…Zane is captured and its all my fault. I don't even know where I am! I'm so far from everyone and so is Zane! I can try Emma…_

Dials Emma's Number… "Emma?"

"Rikki, Where have you been,"

"I was captured by Dr. Denman," Rikki explained, "But I escaped and Zane is captured and I don't know what they're doing to him,"

Rikki starts to cry and Emma says, "Rikki, Where are you?"

"I…don't know!"

"What did Dr. Denman say?"

"She…said that I have to go back or they're going to do something to Zane!"

"Rikki it's going to be alrig--,"

"AHHHHHH," Rikki screams. They people that captured her were coming close to her.

OPENING CREDITS

/watch?vKSTkOBP-7ZQ

"Rikki…Rikki what is it?"

"They're…Here…"

"Hide Rikki hide!" Rikki runs back into the restaurant and into the bathroom. She overhears this:

"Ok Zane, call to Rikki and tell her to come out wherever she is,"

"No! I won't," He yells.

"Are you sure?" She smiles.

"Rikki!" He yells. "I'm here Rikki come out," Rikki ignores Zane.

"I guess she's not here," Dr Denman says, "Let's check somewhere else," They start to leave.

"Zane!" Rikki Whispers.

"Rikki," Zane says, "don't come for me,"

"NO ZANE!"

"Zane, Who are you talking to?" Dr. Denman asks.

"Nobody," Zane lies. Dr. Denman gets closer and closer to Rikki.

"Run!" Zane yells.

"No, just let them do the tests on me," She starts to walk out. When she got closer to the exit, she steamed everything and escaped…again.

_**2 days Later**_

Rikki's cell rings. "Hello?"

"Rikki, it's Dr. Denman again,"

"What do you want?"

"Don't you want to hear from your boyfriend?" Dr. Denman gives Zane the phone.

"Zane?"

"Rikki…I love you--," DISCONNECTED…

Rikki finally gets back to her town.

"Emma, Cleo, we need to rescue Zane,"

"But what about you?" Emma asks.

"Right now, I don't care!"

"Rikki, I don't want to be exposed!" Cleo said.

"Me either, but I want Zane back!" Rikki starts walking down town until she feels someone's hand over her mouth. She tries to scream but nothing happens. The person puts a blindfold on her and takes her somewhere she doesn't know.

"Where am I?"

"Your back where you were," A voice from nowhere says. Dr. Denman enters the room.

"Why are you taking this so seriously?"

"This will make me become so famous and I don't want to lose it!" Dr. Denman states.

"Where's Zane?"

"Over there in the water,"

"Why are you doing that?" Rikki yells, "He can't hold his breathe for so long!"

"So, He either passes out or you let me test you,"

"Just do whatever!" Rikki screams, "I don't want him to die!"

"Go in the water over there," Dr. Denman orders. Rikki slowly walks over there. She looks down at the water. _Good-bye being free. Bye living a great life._

"TOO LONG!" One of the guys said. He pushed her in. 10 seconds later…

"Ok, 10 seconds to change forms," She writes down.

"Let Zane go!" Rikki demands.

"Take the boy out," Dr. Denman orders her co-workers.

"Rikki…save…your…self," He says breathlessly.

"Zane, Wait!"

"TAKE HIM AWAY!" Dr. D yelled.

"What are you going to do to me?" Rikki cried. She laid her head on the edge of the pool-like area.

"So, So many things!" She smiled…

**That is the end…Sadly, I'm starting to have no ideas. This series may come to a tragic end. ******** I hope that won't be the case. I hope you liked this episode. Please Please Review!! Check the trailers!!**


	5. Rescue Me!

"**Rescue Me!" 1.05**

_Right when she said those 3 words, my heart just sunk! I couldn't believe what I heard. Dr. Denman won't give this up and Zane is gone. I watched her take out tweezers and come closer and closer to me. I held my breath as the tweezers yanked a scale right out. She left me alone for a few hours and I started to drift into sleep. _

_OPENING CREDITS_

_ZANEZANEZANEZANEZANE_

Guys, it's time to save Rikki," Zane announced. He saw both Cleo and Emma's eyes look right at him with an I-don't-want-to-be-exposed look.

"Oh come on guys," Zane pleaded, "Don't you want to save your friend?"

"Zane, we can't go, Dr. Denman will capture us and we'll all be toast!" Emma explained. She saw the look on Zane's face. He really cared for Rikki.

"Ok, we'll go," Cleo said. Emma gave her a nasty look.

RIKKIRIKKIRIKKIRIKKIRIKKI

"Why are you taking this so seriously?" Rikki asked Dr. Denman after she came in from her laboratory office. Dr. Denman never liked Rikki and knew something was different about her.

"After your 'losing being a mermaid' happened, I was mad," She explained, "Then when you got captured I realized you tricked me!" She walked close to Rikki.

"Do you know what you guys did to me?" she cried. Rikki looked up to see her getting mad.

"Well, because of people like you, we could never be free!" Rikki stated.

"This could have made me FAMOUS!" Dr. D told Rikki.

"I DON"T CARE!" Rikki yelled, "Because of you, Cleo, Emma, and My life would never be the same!" They were quiet for a few minutes when Dr. Denman spoke up," Well, Rikki, I'm a scientist, I'm supposed to find new things," Rikki had it with her. She moved away from Dr. Denman to the other side of the moonpool.

"Rikki, I need you to get out of the moonpool quickly," Dr. Denman orders. Rikki pushes herself on to the ground and dries herself off. She gets to the other room when Dr. Denman tells her to get up on the table. "NO!" Rikki screamed. Dr. Denman got closer and closer. As she got closer, Rikki backed further away.

"Come on Rikki," She said as she was walking closer to Rikki. Rikki backed up and up until this…SPLASH!

"Rikki?" Dr. Denman yelled. _Rikki backed up and fell into the pool. She hit her head on the huge, tough rock! This happened…_

Zane gets there to confront Dr. Denman…

"Dr. Denman, Taking Rikki was so--," Zane is shocked when he sees Rikki floating on the water with blood dripping from her head.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Zane said furiously. He was so mad, he looked like he was about to strangle Dr. Denman.

"I…She…Fell…" Dr. Denman tried to explain. Zane was just too mad to even look at her. All he was doing was looking at poor Rikki. He went over picked her up gently, got something to wipe the blood and started yelling…

"FOR A SCIENTIST, YOU'RE SO STUPID!" Zane yelled, "YOU JUST INJURED SOMEONE THAT MAY…" Zane hesitated when he thought Rikki might die. _NO…NO NO! _Zane thought in his head. _Rikki please please please wake up!_

"I'm sorry Zane," She spoke, "This wasn't my fault, she backed up and fell! I didn't know she was going to do that!"

"Just listen up," Zane demanded, "How much Rikki's injury will cost, YOU will pay for it!"

_**Yay! End of episode 5. Ohh Myy Goshh! I can't believe that these series are ending! I have no other ideas! I'm trying to keep it going by making more twists. I hope I can! Please Please **__**review!**__** Not many of you people are reviewing and I'm starting to get tired of these series because I feel nobody likes them! **__**SO PLEASE REVIEW! **__**Check my youtube account: Hollisterkali **_

_**To see the trailers and to ask me questions, comments, anything! Ok, that's all….**_


	6. Rikki's Dream

_Episode 6: Rikki's Dream_

**At the Hospital**

"I'm sorry Zane," the doctor said, "It seems Rikki's injury is worse than it looks," Zane couldn't hold back these huge tears. All he did was sit there and cry. Zane never usually cried…until now. He never wanted her to die. He leans over to Rikki and kisses her gently.

"I'm so sorry Rikki," He says crying, "I will never forget you," Zane grips her hand tightly and never lets go.

OPENING CREDITS

"Zane you have to go," the doctor ordered, "Sorry," Zane kisses Rikki's hand and leaves. He goes to a cliff and…

**Rikki's Dream:**

"_**Rikki, you have to stay here," **_

_**"We're sorry…"**_

"_**Rikki, it's time to go,"**_

"_**Rikki, Rikki, Rikki!!"**_

**BEEP…BEEP BEEP…BEEP BEEP BEEP….**

Rikki's eyes slowly open. She looks around to see Zane gone…

"Rikki!" she looks over to see Cleo, Emma, and Lewis.

"Where's Zane?" She whispered.

"We don't know," Cleo told her.

**IN THE HALL**

"We have a guy unconscious," a doctor rushed, "One leg covered in blood,"

Cleo and Emma turn around to see…Zane

Rikki sees Zane, which gives her a horrible flashback…

"_Rikki, you have to stay here," _

"_We're sorry…"_

"_Rikki, it's time to go,"_

"_Rikki, Rikki, Rikki!!" …_

"Rikki?" Emma asked, "Rikki?" Rikki looks to see everyone staring at her.

"Rikki, it's time to go," Cleo said. (_**#1 dream)**_

"Are you feeling alright, Rikki," Lewis asks.

"My…Dream…"

"What about your dream?" Cleo asks

"This is it!"

"Where's ZANE?" Rikki demanded. She tries to get up but collapses on the floor.

"Rikki! Rikki! Rikki!" Emma and Cleo yell. _**(#2 dream)**_

"Rikki, you have to stay here!" the doctor said when he saw her on the ground.

_**(#3 dream)**_

"What's wrong with her?" Cleo asked the doctor. Emma was very worried about poor Rikki!

"She has a horrible concussion, she may also have some memory loss," The doctor explained to them. All he saw was Cleo break out in tears…then Emma…then Lewis…

"How's Zane doing," Emma asked the doc.

"He's in bad condition, I don't know what we can do!" They look over and find Rikki balling her eyes out.

"It's ok Rikki," Cleo tried to cheer her up.

"It's not that,"Rikki tried to explain.

"Then what is it?" Emma questioned.

"My dream is here!"

"Rikki, what else happened in your dream?" Cleo asked her curiously. Rikki hesitated while she spoke.

"Someone…" Sniffs, "is…going…to…die…"

_**Well, what do you guys think? It may not be that good, but I was having trouble with getting ideas! PLEASE PLEASE review!! Comment on youtube! Check the trailers and stuff!**_


	7. Dreams, Drama, and Denman?

_**I just made chapter 6 but I thought the trailer was crappy and that the episode was bad also. I think you people deserve another episode. So here you go and review and comment!**_

** Dreams, Drama, and Denman? **

Emma and Cleo look at each other then back at Rikki.

"WHAT?!" They both say in illusion.

"Zane!" Rikki starts crying heavily.

"We need help!" Cleo tells Emma. Emma runs to where Zane was placed.

"Excuse me, there has to be a way to keep Zane alive please!"

"We're trying!" the doctors say. Emma looks over at Zane. He looks so helpless. For the first time, Emma felt really sad about Zane. If Emma is starting to cry, Rikki is 10 times worse!

(Rikki)

_All I can think about is Zane. I got saved and he may die. I just wish there is a way to make that dream not come true!_

**OPENING CREDITS**

"We have to keep Zane alive!" Cleo told the doctor.

"Rikki is having dreams that are coming true right here right now!" Emma complained.

"That's weird!" the doctor replied. He went over and talked to Rikki. They are all trying to keep Zane alive, but not realizing other patients…

**2 Hours Later**

Rikki is in Zane's room after his long surgery. She grips his hand with all her might. All she needs is a miracle for that dream to NOT come true. She says aloud: I love you Zane. I love you so much I will do everything to keep you alive! I want to hear your voice. I want you to hold me in your arms. Zane, if we were older, I will marry you. Zane…-- She lays her head on him and--

**Beep Beep Beep Beep**

Rikki lifts up her head quickly to see Zane's beautiful eyes staring down at her. As her lips slowly turn to a smile, Zane kisses her as if he hasn't seen her in 5 years. Rikki's tears drip uncontrollably as she looks into Zane's eyes.

"How…?" Rikki finally speaks to him.

"Your words saved me," Tears were now streaming down his face.

"I...had a dream…someone is going to die," Rikki explained, "I thought it was you!"

"It's not me now," As those words were spoken, they hear something big going on outside.

"**Help Help!" the doctor rushes over there. They try to take care of the patient. Two hours of saving…and the one patient passed away. **

"That was my dream," Rikki whispered to Zane. Emma, Cleo, and Lewis walk in right at that time.

"Zane?" Emma asked, "You're here!" All Rikki could do was smile. She hasn't smiled in a long time. She was so happy Zane was alive, and Zane was happy that Rikki survived.

"Rikki, what happened about the dream?" Cleo asked.

"I guess it wasn't Zane, but I'm sad about the person who died," Rikki replied.

**Two weeks later**

Rikki and Zane were enjoying a lovely date. What can ruin that? Then, they see something they thought they would never see again.

"Dr. Denman?" they both say in illusion.

**Hope you liked it! Wow that sounds cheesy. Tell me if it did. The rikki and zane part. Lol that was funny being that descriptive. PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT! WATCH TRAILERS!!**


	8. Protected and Left

_**1.08 Protected and Left**_

"I'm back!" Dr. Denman says to them. Zane grabs Rikki and protects her.

"You can't take Rikki,"

"Well, if your wondering why I'm here, it's because I forgot one more test,"

"You are never going to get that test!" Rikki yelled at Dr. Denman.

"Haha, I knew you were going to say that," Dr. Denman explained, "That's why I brought this," She pulls out a thick needle and shows it to Rikki.

"What are you going to do?" Rikki screams. Zane tries to pull Rikki back but right when he does the needle goes right into Rikki's arm. She falls into Zane's arms and he quickly catches her.

"Rikki?" Zane pleads, "What was that for?"

"It's so I can take her back to the lab,"

"But I have her!" Zane picks her up and walks away.

"Not for long," With that, Dr. Denman yanks a needle out and stabs Zane. He too, falls to the floor with nobody catching him. Dr. Denman takes Rikki back to the lab.

OPENING CREDITS!!! SEE VIDEO URL ON ACCOUNT INFO!

Rikki wakes up not knowing anything that happened in the last 12 hours. The only thing she actually remembered is right in front of her…

"Hello, Welcome Back!" Dr. Denman smiles. Rikki looks around to see she's in the lab…again.

"Where's Zane?" she questioned Dr. Denman.

"He's fine…maybe just a headache,"

"You're so cruel!" She yelled back. Rikki banged and banged on the metal hooks keeping her hands and feet stuck. She tried everything; her powers to burn them off, hitting them really hard but nothing worked. She wanted Dr. Denman to leave!

"I almost just died and you still capture me?" Rikki explained. Rikki yanks so hand on her hooks that they eventually break off. She makes a run for it. While running, Rikki stops in her tracks and turns around.

"I forgot something," Rikki goes over to Dr. Denman and punches her in the face and runs off. _That felt so good! _She said to herself. _Now to go _and_ find Zane. I hope Dr. Denman will realize she will never get me!_

Rikki walks out of the lab searching for Zane. She gets closer and closer to where they were before she was…was---_what happened? How did I get to the lab? What did Dr. Denman do this time?_ She keeps searching for her boyfriend until she notices his motorcycle 2 blocks away. _Zane! Yes, I'm finally here. _She starts sprinting over to Zane's Motorcycle and finds him not anywhere close to his bike.

Zane comes out of a local store and sees Rikki looking around. He starts to go over to her until she finally turns around.

"Zane!" Rikki screamed as she ran to hug him. He received her hug with a kiss on her forehead. He looked deep in her eyes and said,

"I thought I would NEVER see you again!"

"I thought you were…I don't know…gone!" Rikki replied with a gentle kiss. They hugged which just seemed like hours and hours. They enjoyed the rest of their day together until it turned dark.

"I probably should get home," Rikki spoke after they walked, "My dad is probably worried sick about me!"

"I'll walk you home," Zane offered and they didn't speak the whole way to Rikki's house, but Rikki enjoyed it. When they reached her home, Zane gave Rikki a quick goodnight kiss and went back to his place. Rikki opened the door to her lovely house and noticed something wrong. Her dad wasn't there…

"Dad!" Rikki called, "Dad are you home?" She went through her whole house (which wasn't hard because of how small it was). She went into her room, took a quick shower and went to bed.

-----------------------------The Next Morning---------------------------------

Rikki wakes up and hears someone banging on the door. She quietly goes to the door and answers it. It's…her dad.

"Dad where have you been?" Rikki asked worriedly. She has him sit down by their small T.V in their living room.

"I was looking for you the whole night!" Her father tells her. Rikki felt bad that she never called him last night to see where he was, "I had the whole town look for you Rikki!"

"I'm sorry Dad!" Rikki cried. She never seen her dad so worried in her life and it was all her fault, "It will never happen again," She goes over to her father giving him a hug.

"Can I go over to the Juicenet?" Rikki asks, "I haven't talked to Cleo and Emma in a long time!"

"Okay, but if you were not with them," He asks, "Then where were you?"

"Oh, well, I was with Zane," She half lies to her dad. She's happy he believed her or she would just ruin their secret, "Ok, I'm going now, Love you!"

"Love you too, sweetheart," He replied as she walked out of the living room and to the door.

----------------------------Juicenet-------------------------

"Hey Emma where's Cleo?" Rikki asks as she finds Emma working.

"I…don't know, She says worriedly, "I haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon!" Right when Emma tells that to Rikki, Lewis enters Juicenet very freaked out.

"Guys…" He says out of breath, "Dr. Denman took Cleo!"

"When will she ever learn and leave us alone!" Rikki yelled so loud all the customers looked around.

**What will happen next? I don't know either. Sorry I took so long, I was so busy making fanvideos and reading TWILIGHT! 3 Amazing book (still reading though last chapter) and I'm so excited for the movie coming out! Anyway…Come and comment on youtube and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Finale Surrender!

_**1.09 The End- Surrender**_

_**Rikki's POV!**_

"Lewis, You can't be serious!" I Pleaded. I paced around the room thinking of ways to get Cleo back.

"It's true," Lewis interrupted my thought, "Are we going to just stand here or find Cleo?"

"Come on Lewis!" I said as she grabbed his arm and pushed him out the door.

C*****************L*****************E***************O*****************

"Let me go!!" Cleo begged. Dr. Denman paced around the laboratory until she broke the silence.

"I've waited so long to become famous," –Walking closer to Cleo—"and Rikki was too hard to keep here, so I knew you can't break through." Dr. Denman grabs pliers and yanks one of Cleo's scales.

"O-w-w-w!" She screams at the top of her lungs.

"Poor, Poor Cle—,"Dr. Denman tried to say before she was interrupted by Lewis.

"LET—HER—GO!" Lewis yelled.

"Security!"

"Wait," Lewis Pleaded. I was behind Dr. Denman quietly coming up. I used my powers and burned Dr. Denman's feet to the ground.

"Ah-h-h-h-h!"

Cleo was watching all the action going around, while trying to dry herself. Cleo finally got dry and helped Emma and I with Dr. Denman.

"Stop!" Dr. Denman surrendered, "come on, this has gone too far!"

"No it hasn't," I stepped up to Dr. Denman, "I almost lost my secret…because of you. I almost lost my life…because of you. I almost---,"

"Enough!" Dr. Denman yelled, "I get the point."

"No…you DON'T!" I screamed, "Do you how many times I escaped and you STILL came after me?"

"Well—,"

"I'm sick of you!"—I Interrupted--, "Lewis, call the police. Somebody just got arrested."

"You can't be serious!"

"But I am Dr. D!" I walked up to her, "I was never free with you around!"

"But---,"

"Just go!"

******************POLICE******************ARRIVE******************

They secured Dr. Denman in the police car and drove off.

"Well, that was…interesting," Lewis stated.

"Yeah, Totally," Cleo agreed.

"I'm hungry you guys, Let's go get a smoothie," Emma commented.

"OK, come on guys," Rikki says as she drags them out of the lab.

"Rikki!" Someone yelled from outside of the laboratory.

"Zane!" --I started running, "I missed you so much!"

"Me too! I was worried sick about you!"

"But I'm here now!" I smiled at my boyfriend. He leaned down to kiss me and I, of course agreed. We walked back to Juicenet and enjoyed a smoothie. We loved being safe again and that I could spend time with my Zane.

We both enjoyed it.

"I love you Zane,"

"I always loved you Rikki," They share a kiss.

_**THE END!**_

Awwww how sad, its over. But I do have another series! It's called Forever & Always. It will be on youtube now. I know it took me forever to finish this. Please review this and watch my new series…Coming Soon!


End file.
